


Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

by TeresaJane77



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaJane77/pseuds/TeresaJane77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day in Ever After High and love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, of course, don’t own Ever After High. Mattel does.

_Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me._

The Castleteria was fully decorated with hearts of different sizes and colors. Red, pink and white invaded the area. Balloons, chocolates, roses could be seen everywhere. As Raven Queen entered the Castleteria, she spotted Apple with Daring, Ashlynn (secretly) with Hunter and even Briar with Hopper.

Raven went to sit in her usual seat. From her seat, she could spot the rest of the Rebels eating some valentine’s cupcakes that Maddie had baked. She smiled, they were really happy.

She was so deep in thought; she didn’t notice the person sitting next to her. Neither did she notice the bouquet of purple and black roses he was holding.

“Hey Dex, I didn’t see you coming.” Raven said while eyeing the roses with a curious look. But before she could ask, Dexter explained.

“They’re for the fairest of them all.” He said handing her the roses.                                     

“So, they’re for Apple?” Raven asked teasingly.

“Raven you know you’re the fairest in my eyes.” Dexter replied with a smile.

“I know I just like to tease you.” She said smiling. “Ah, I also have something for you.” Raven took out a little stuffed animal. A little puppy with brown fur, big, blue eyes and a mini crown.

Dexter couldn’t suppress his chuckle when he saw it.

Even Raven laughed. “I’ll take you like it.”

“Like it? I love it.” Dexter answered while hugging her. Raven returned the hug and noticed everyone looking at them. She only ignored them, and sat there with her boyfriend, talking and laughing.

From far away, Cupid looked in the until-now-unknown couple and smiled. They were for far the happiest people today. Perhaps, even happier than herself.

_The End…is just the beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story back in 2014 in fanfiction, back when Hunter and Ashlynn were still secretly dating.


End file.
